Hell
by Sakiru Yume
Summary: Hell-n.-any place or state of torment or misery. Natsume has always been trapped in hell. He can't even protect the person he cares about most. And then he loses control.


_**This is my second oneshot. I hope you all like it. I'm terribly sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I've been **_**really_ busy lately._**_**  
**_

* * *

_Never loved, he was condemned to a world of hate.  
Never acknowledged, he was fated to a life of loneliness.  
Never smiled at, he was trapped in a world of sorrow.  
Until she taught him how to be free.  
_

Natsume was sick of this hell. He was sick of this damn hell. The hellish pile of medicine he was forced to take to stay alive, the s-load of crap he had to go through because he wasn't allowed to reveal his "secret", and the secret life he had to lead to protect those he cared about. Being dislike, that was one thing. Living in hell, that was another.

Even when the light came, he had to force her away. If she got too close to him, she would get hurt too.

Coughing, Natsume collapsed on his bed. His side was a mass of pain, but he didn't remember getting shot. Not that it was all that surprising. He had very little recollection of the night's mission.

Fire licked around his head. He didn't remember creating it, but that was no surprise either. Maybe he had lost control. Maybe he would die.

Maybe he could be set free from this hell.

Someone knocked on the door and Natsume tired to pry himself up from the bed to deter the person, but he didn't have the strength. Lying still, he waited for the person to leave, thinking that he was asleep.

The knocking came again, the annoying pounding on the floor. A minute later, the door swung open. Mikan walked in tentatively.

"Natsume? I heard you just got back. Are you alright?" Natsume groaned internally.

"Go away, youjou. I don't have time for you right now." Footsteps came closer and soft cool hands touched his side.

"Natsume, you're bleeding." At sixteen, Mikan was as slender and beautiful as Natsume was tall and handsome. Her grades had risen as well, but she still remained oblivious to Natsume's feelings for her.

"Polkadots, go away." Footsteps walked away, but they returned a moment later. The bed shook a little as Mikan climbed onto it and placed Natsume's head on her lap.

"It's alright now, Natsume. You're safe." Mikan wrapped a bandage around Natsume's bare chest before wiping his forehead with a wet cloth.

"Natsume, stop using your alice."

"What?"

"Stop using your alice or, God help me, I'll take it."

"I'm not using my alice," he mumbled sleepily. And even if I am, can't you nullify it?" Natsume felt Mikan shake her head.

"Yours it too strong and mine…" she blushed. "Mine trusts it too much. I can't stop it."

This was hell. Knowing that he couldn't control his power, knowing that he couldn't even save the person he cared about most; that was hell.

An alarm went off and Natsume listened numbly. The beats met his heartbeat and he almost wished it to stop so maybe, just maybe, his heart would stop as well.

"Youjou, get out of here. That's the fire alarm." He couldn't let her get hurt. This was his fault and he couldn't let her get hurt for it.

"No," she retorted stubbornly. "I'm not leaving you."

Natsume tried to push himself up, but he wasn't strong enough. "Yes, you are. _Go._" But she wouldn't leave. Everything became too much. Natsume closed his eyes and fell headfirst into the darkness. It welcomed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is he going to wake up?"

"Stop crying, baka."

"Is he going to wake up?"

"Crying doesn't help at all."

"**SHUT UP!!!!**"

"You could wake the dead with that voice, youjou." Mikan threw herself onto Natsume as he opened his eyes.

"Natsume, you're alive!" Natsume winced and pulled away half-heartedly when Mikan squeezed his bullet wound.

"What happened?" Natsume asked when Mikan got off of him enough to let him fill his lungs with air.

"The bullet was poisoned. That's why you lost control. It took them long enough to find an antidote that nobody was sure that you were going to wake up." Natsume glanced at Hotaru, who had just given that very calm explanation. He started to sit up slowly.

"_Stop_." Natsume froze. "You aren't allowed to move." He stared at Hotaru.

"Imai, you sound like your brother." Hotaru pulled out her Baka Gun menacingly and Natsume shut up immediately.

This was hell and maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**_Did you like it? Please tell me. And I'm going to post another one-shot soon. I hope you read that as well._**


End file.
